Konoha Love Fest
by 12sakurablossom
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha, the heartthrob of Konoha High School. He is also known as the most popular boy, as well as a player. Though, he did not know that one new girl could challenge his manhood and make his life one heck of an adventure. Or falling for her at all. SASUSAKU. Thinking about putting it up for adoption. PM me if you would like to adopt.
1. Chapter 1

_**Bring! Bring! Bring! **_

Sakura woke up in a start, making her fall off of her bed. Searching for her alarm clock, she threw it against a wall. Groaning from hitting her head, she got up and glared at the now shattered alarm clock.

"Stupid, clock." She said. "Now I have head trauma because of it…." Sighing, she took a shower, hoping to have it lighten her mood. Stripping all of her clothes, she got in and turns the water to warm. She instantly relaxed, enjoying the moment, that is, until her mom came knocking on her door.

"SAKURA! GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE; YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR YOUR FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL!" Mrs. Haruno yelled.

Sakura sighed. "COMING MOM!" she yelled back, scowling through the door. It was the first day of her new school called Konoha High. Her mother and father had just gotten a job transfer, meaning she had to move with them. Though, she was only 17, meaning she didn't have too much of a say in that, considering that she wasn't 'old' enough, in her parent's opinion, to move out yet.

She ran down the stairs, putting on her socks while she was at it. Entering the kitchen, she greeted her parents a good morning and ate a pop tart.

"Bye, Mom! Bye, Dad!" Sakura yelled as she ran out of the house, towards her car. It was a blue mustang convertible with leather seats. Throwing her backpack in the passenger seat, she took off, unaware of the challenges that were going to meet her when she would get to her new high school.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: This chick (meaning me) does NOT own Naruto, or anything that has to do with the original creator of these characters. But that doesn't mean that I can't write a story that HAS them in it. So, enjoy!**_

Too early for Sakura's liking, she arrived twenty minutes too early. Sighing, she got out of her car and walked in through the double doors. Though, as she did, she felt the stares of everyone in the hall way. She scowled, this was a normal routine for her, but she held in the urge to yell at everyone staring at her to get a life.

Looking around for the front office, she bumped into the infamous loud blonde. She groaned at the sudden force and fell to the ground.

"I'm sooo sorry!" The blonde practically yelled in her ear, trying to help her up. "Are you ok? Hey! You're the new kid!"

Sakura took his hand and stood up, brushing off the invisible dirt on her blue jeans. She looked up. "It's alright. And I'm fine, thank you. Sakura Haruno, what's your name?" She gave out a small smile.

Instantly, the boy straightened up, grinning proudly. "The names' Naruto Uzamaki! Believe it!" He hollered out. This made Sakura laugh at his hyper activeness.

"Well, Naruto, it's nice meeting you. I was kind of looking for the principal's office; do you think you could help me?" She asked.

Naruto nodded, still smiling. "Sure! Let's go!" With this, he dragged Sakura through the crowd. It didn't take them long to get there, for it was only right across the hall.

The both of them skidded to a stop. Turning around, Sakura smiled. "Thank you, Naruto. I suppose I will be seeing you around?" She asked.

Naruto nodded enthusiastically. "Of course, Sakura-chan! I'll find you during lunch and I'll introduce you to my group!" He said, giving her a foxy smile.

Sakura nodded as well. "Sure. Well, bye, Naruto." With that, she turned around and entered the office. Walking over to the front desk, Sakura leaned over.

I assistant looked up. "Can I help you?" She asked.

"Yes, I'm Sakura Haruno, I'm the new student, and I came here to get my schedule." Sakura said.

"Ah, yes," Alyssa (the assistant's name) handed Sakura her class schedule and smiled at her, "have a nice year, Sakura." Sakura nodded and exited.

Looking at her schedule, she saw that her homeroom was with Kakashi Hatake at room 230. Then, she glanced at the clock. 7:50. Sakura's eyes widened. _**Aw, crap**__,_ she though, _**I'm going to be late!**_

Running like the wind, she sped off, in the now empty hallway.

It seemed like forever, but soon enough, she arrived right before her teacher was there. Though, the consequence was, the whole classroom fell silent, staring at her intently. That is, of course, a certain spiky blonde had recognized her.

"Oi! Sakura-chan, come sit with me!" He yelled, grinning at her. Sakura kept her cool and gracefully walked towards him, keeping a poker face at hand. She sat down to the right of Naruto. "The class's teacher is always twenty minutes late so don't worry about him. We just like to get here early because that way, we, meaning me, could plan some pranks on him." Naruto said, his grin turning into a sly smirk.

Sakura looked at him, questionly, but didn't comment. Instead, she observed the students. The whole male population in the class was ogling her, while there was a large group of giggling girls in one corner of the room, somewhat staring at a picture. "Hey, Naruto, what's up with the little clique over there?" She asked, turning toward the babbling boy.

He stopped and looked at where she was staring at, and then he grimaced. "Oh, that's teme's fanclub, don't worry about them, they're all crazy." He said; his grimace once again turned into a grin.

"Fanclub? Teme?" She asked, raising a perfect eyebrow.

Naruto laughed. "Sasuke Uchiha, my best friend's fanclub. But don't be so surprised; much as I hate to say it, he's the school's most popular guy, me being second, along with being Konoha High School's player." He said, his smile retracting a fraction at the mention of his best friend's reputation.

Sakura frowned. "Player, huh?"

Naruto nodded a bit. "So, what about you? It's only your first day of school and you've already got a fanclub of guys wanting to date you." He said teasingly.

Sakura gave him a small smile. "I'm used to it. Honestly, I can already tell that I'm going to be doing a hell lot of running here." She said.

Naruto laughed. "Don't worry, I'll help you out. After all, you are a friend." He smiled.

"Why, thank you." Sakura said, playfully. Though, their conversation ended once the teacher came in.

"Hello, class! Sorry I'm late, I saw a black cat and I decided to-"Kakashi started.

"Liar!" The whole class, besides Sakura yelled.

Kakashi sighed. "Whatever. Anyways, we have a new student. If you don't mind, Ms. Haruno, could you please stand up and introduce yourself." He said, then pulling out an orange book out of his pocket.

The whole class, including Sakura, sweat dropped. But, Sakura stood up. "My name is Sakura Haruno, my parents own Haruno Corp. and yes, my hair is naturally pink," she said, as one of the girl's from the corner dropped their hand, "that's all." She said, and sat back down, next to Naruto.

"Thank you, Sakura. Now, let's get started with class….." Kakashi said, but his voice drifted off as someone entered the class.

"Sorry I'm late." They mumbled; a male to be exact, for his voice was fairly deep. He entered, and that's when all chaos broke loose.

_**(I was going to stop it there, but it seems a bit too short)**_

****"Sasuke-Kun!" The group of fangirls yelled.

The boy remained emotionless, not even caring to actually pay attention to the screaming girls.

"Is that Sasuke Uchiha?" Sakura asked Naruto.

Naruto nodded. "That's him." He grinned.

"It's great to see you, Mr. Uchiha, now, do you mind sitting down? I have a lesson to teach. I do expect you to get here a bit earlier, mister." Kakashi said, a lazy eye looking at him.

Sasuke nodded and walked over to where Naruto was and sat down to his left.

"Hey, teme! You're late. Oh, by the way, this is the new student, Sakura Haruno!" Naruto said, introducing at the pink haired girl who just sat there, completely bored of the lesson.

Sasuke glanced over and did a check over on Sakura. "Hn." Was all he said, but he was impressed by how good she looked.

Sakura looked over at the raven haired man and rolled her eyes. "Nice meeting you too, duck ass." With that, she turned toward the teacher.

Sasuke glared at the girl, but was slightly impressed by her boldness. It's not everyday you see a girl insulting the Uchiha Sasuke.

He smirked. _**This is going to be one hell of a year.**_ He thought and he turned toward the teacher.

Although, his peace and quiet was ruined by his loud-mouth friend babbling on about how he was going to introduce Sakura to their table and about how she has so many fan boys already and it's only homeroom.

Sasuke just decided to tune him out. After all, he didn't really care about the pink haired girl.

Sakura, on the other hand, was bored out of her mind. She knew all of these, they were learning Greek Mythology. It was about the rivalry between Posiden and Athena. Blah, blah, blah... Sakura unintentionally yawned.

Though Kakashi noticed, and decided to wake her up. "Ms. Haruno. Would you care to explain why there is bad blood between these two gods?" He asked.

Sakura looked up, still completely bored. "Well, the both of them wanted to be the patron god of Athens, Posiden made a salt water fountain and Athena made an olive tree. Athena won and was the patron god of Athens, after this, both have been rivals ever since." She said, her face showing nothing.

Kakashi nodded, disappointed that she was not alert. "Very good. Next lesson..." Sakura drowned his voice. Looking out the window, gazing at the Cherry Blossom trees. Soon enough, the bell rang and Sakura quickly left. She still had another two periods ahead of her before lunch, and she wanted to get them over with.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or any of its characters! Thank you and ENJOY!_**

Konoha Love Fest Ch. 3: I Run to Survive

Sakura ran in through the doors of her second class. Naruto, also having her second period, helped her escape her crazed fanboys from almost attacking her. She was glad that Naruto came just in time to block the boys from coming twenty feet across from her. Sakura practically bolted when Naruto shouted for her to run.

Sitting down in the back of the room, Sakura waited for his newly made friend to come through the door. She kept her head down, but when she heard the door open, she immediately looked up, hoping to see his blonde friend, only to scowl, seeing that it was the raven haired Uchiha with girls gathering around him. Her scowl deepened when he saw that he was actually enjoying the fact that they were ogling him. What she hated the most was; he was kissing different girls every two minutes.

But, her mood enlightened when she saw Naruto come in through the door and sit right next to her, his clothes rip-free and unbruised.

"I see that you didn't die." Sakura said, smiling at him.

He grinned back. "Oh, don't worry about me. This used to happen with Sasuke before he started going on dates with different girls every day." He said, his grin faltering a bit.

"I see." Sakura said. "Well, he needs to learn a lesson, doesn't he?" She said slyly.

Naruto glanced at her, confused. "What do you mean, Sakura?" He asked. Then, realization dawned on him and he grinned again. "You're going to challenge him."

"There have been rumors about how Sasuke loves a challenge." Sakura continued. "Well, I'm the only girl to ever stand up to him."

"He's taken an interest in you." Naruto observed.

"Exactly. So, I'm going to test his manhood." Sakura said.

Naruto's grinned grew even more. "Meaning, you're going to play hard to get!" Naruto said.

"Yup." She smiled too.

The two laughed. Then, the teacher came in. "Hello class, I'm Tsunade. Yes, I'm the principle, but I also teach Health. So, I expect you to behave. Uchiha! Sit in your seat now!" She added the last part with a death glare.

Sasuke, being an Uchiha, calmly walked over to his desk, a seat right in front of Sakura.

Sakura huffed. How is it that she always ended up close to the Uchiha? It bothered her very much. It was as if the teachers already despised her, making the new kid have to sit with the school playboy. She just ignored the fact that he was even there and looked up to listen to Tsunade talking about the functions of the human body.

It seemed that the class went by fairly fast. It was ten o' clock when the bell rang and she waited for her own personal and helpful friend Naruto to give her the 'ok' signal for her to run off to P.E. with Anko.

There, Sakura thought as she ran like the wind towards the girl's locker room. Only to accidentally bump into a long blonde. "Sorry!" Sakura and the blonde apologized at the same time.

Getting up, she smiled sheepishly at the girl. "Sorry," she said again, "I've been bumping into people lately." She explained.

The blonde smiled. "It's ok." Then she took a closer look at her. "Hey! You're the new girl everyone is talking about!" She said, her smile turning into a grin. "You're a celebrity here!"

"Sadly." Sakura grimaced. "I'm Saku-"She started.

"Don't worry. I know who you are! I'm Ino Yamanaka. It's nice to meet you. Now, let's go before the boys see you." She warned.

Sakura nodded gratefully and walked into the locker room with Ino. "Thanks." She said.

"No problem." Ino said.

"Who teaches P.E?" Sakura asked, still changing into their P.E. uniforms which consisted of tight black shorts and a white t-shirt with Konoha High printed on it.

"His name is Gai. Trust me, he's a total creepo." Ino said and the both of them walked out and entered the huge gymnasium.

"How's he a creepo?" Sakura asked; only to have her answer be answered right when the teacher came in. He had bowl-shaped hair and when he smiles, it seemed as if he were capable of blinding every single person in the school.

"Hello, class! I am Gai! Call me Gai-sensei! Now, we have a new student. Ms. Sakura Haruno, please come up here and introduce yourself." Gai said while giving her a brilliant smile that the sun wouldn't even be able to compare to it.

"Yes, sir." She said as she walked up to the room. "My name is Sakura Haruno (Insert what she said in Kakashi's class)"

After the intro, Gai told them that they would be doing hand to hand combat. If they manage to survive, they would be going against Sasuke Uchiha, the school's best fighter, Naruto second. "First up, Sakura and Karin." Gai read off.

Sakura came up and saw a red head with glasses come up to the mat as well. The girl, Karin, gave her a cocky grin and a snotty sneer. Sakura never thought that those two could ever come together at the same time, but this girl seemed to have completed the look. "Well, if it isn't who everyone's talking about. Come on, Pinky; let's see what you've got." Karin taunted.

Though, Sakura smirked, besides the fact that she was cursing Karin for calling her Pinky. Sakura was a black belt in karate, master at taik-wan-do (sp?), elite in weapons, and ranked number one for hand to hand combat. There were many other s she mastered at, though, there were too much to list. "If you say so, Four-eyes. And FYI, come up with at better nickname, its lame." Sakura taunted back.

Karin charged while Sakura calmly stood there, with a completely bored expression. Right before Karin could land a right hook; Sakura ducked and swung her leg down to hit Karin, making the red head to lose her balance. Before Sakura could land a powerful punch, Karin barely dodged it by rolling over to the right, getting up in the process. Karin tried to kick Sakura at the small of her back, but Sakura back flipped and effortlessly dodged the attack. In the process, Sakura kicked Karin with all force, causing Karin to fly fifteen feet away and Sakura to land smoothly on the mat, not even breaking a sweat.

Sakura turned around to see everyone, both boys and girls, staring at her in awe. She just shrugged and went back to stand right next to Ino, who was also staring at her like she dropped from the moon.

"How-that was amazing!" Ino exclaimed, raising her hand for a high-five.

Slapping it, Sakura grinned at her. "It was nothing." She replied as she watched Karin being taken to the nurse's office. "That's what she gets for calling me 'Pinky'" Sakura mumbled the last part for only Ino to hear.

"You should so totally teach me how to fight." Ino said.

"Sure, maybe some time." Sakura said, her grin getting wider.

Soon enough, class had ended and both Ino and Sakura were running from a mob of fanboys asking Sakura on dates or if she could marry them, which Ino replied to "Hell no, She won't!" and "She's too young to marry, and so are you, so get a life!" it made Sakura laugh a bit, but it didn't last when she realized that the boys were catching up to them.

Luckily, they made it through the cafeteria doors and were greeted by Naruto. Ino took Sakura's wrist and dragged her toward the table in which Naruto, and others that Sakura vaguely remembered. Though, she also saw that Sasuke Uchiha was there too, checking her out, and when he caught her scowl, he grinned at her with perfect teeth that didn't seem to shine as much as Gai-sensei's or Rock Lee's.

"Hey, Sakura-chan! Are you ok? Did you and Ino get caught up with your fanboys?" Naruto asked.

Sakura smiled at him. "Yeah, sorry we're late." She said.

Naruto grinned. "Oh, no worries. Let's introduce you to the rest of the gang. You already know Ino and Sasuke, and me, of course." He said. "This, is Hinata Hyuuga," He said, pointing the girl next to him, she had purplish hair and pupil-less eyes that seemed to suit her, "then, Neji Hyuuga," He pointed at the boy across from Sasuke, he also had pupil-less eyes, but it seemed to make him more intimidating, Neji also had long brown hair, "They're cousins." Naruto informed.

Sakura nodded at Neji, who nodded back, and smiled at a very timid and slightly red Hinata, who smiled back. "Nice to meet you guys."

Naruto then continued. "This, is TenTen," he said, gesturing towards a girl with brown hair in two buns.

"Hey." Sakura greeted, smiling at her. TenTen smiled back. "Hey."

"Well! That's everyone!" Naruto exclaimed. "Oh yeah! I saw you during P.E. You beat Karin up pretty well, it was awesome!" Naruto said holding his hand up high for Sakura to slap, which she did.

"Yeah, everyone's talking about it," TenTen joined in, "too bad I couldn't see it for myself. I hate that chick as much as I hate shopping. No offense, Ino." She said, glancing at Ino.

"None taken. I hate Karin too. It was so amazing! Sakura beat her up without even trying, I mean, you should have seen her, Karin was so beaten up and Sakura didn't even have a single scratch on her!" Ino added to their recent conversation.

"It is very impressive." Neji said as well, nodding, he too, was impressed.

"Hn." Was all Sasuke said, which made Sakura roll her eyes.

"Don't have very good vocabulary now do you, Uchiha? Is that all you ever say?" Sakura said, scowling.

"Aa." Sasuke said, smirking at Sakura's irritation.

"Whatever." Sakura muttered.

The lunch was enjoyable for everyone. Sasuke and Sakura had glaring contests, which entertained everyone else. Fanboys and fangirls kept pestering Sakura and Sasuke. They all had laughs and talked more. Sakura seemed to enjoy her first day of school. Somehow, she thought that it was going to be one heck of a party this year.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any Naruto characters!**_

Sakura headed home, humming to herself. She was listening to her favorite song on her CD; the name of it was called "Showstopper" By AJ Rafael. Was a great song, and she would listen to it all day if she wanted to. The first day of school was fairly fun, besides running for her life part. Ino and she were already like best of friends. Hinata was sweet and shy, and Sakura could see that she had a bit of a crush on Naruto. Naruto, her first friend she made, was absolutely loud, but sweet and funny, though, he was a bit dense, considering that he had no clue that Hinata liked her. _**Poor Hinata,**_ Sakura thought to herself as she shook her head in disappointment. Neji was quiet, but he was also respectful. TenTen, well, TenTen is a bit of a tomboy, but Sakura could tell she was interested in weapons, and, not to mention, her and Ino were both party girls. Sakura liked that, she loved to party too. If only they could get Hinata to gain confidence.

Sakura walked into her house and instantly went to her bedroom, for she had a bunch of homework to do. It would take her about three to four hours to finish all of them. She plopped down on her bed, completely exhausted. That's when she decided to go chat before she did her homework.

12Sakurablossom has signed on

12Sakurablossom: Anyone here?

Ino-pig: Hey, Sakura!

Neji-byakugan: Hello, Sakura-san.

RamenRamenRamen: Hi, Sakura-Chan!

ShyGrl: Hello, Sakura-san!

TenWeapons: Hola, Sakura!

SasukeUchiha: Hn….

12Sakurablossom: Hey, guys! Uchiha… I see that your vocabulary still hasn't improved.

SasukeUchiha: Whatever.

12Sakurablossom: Well, look at that! You can say words other than "Hn" or "Aa"!

SasukeUchiha: Shut up….

12sakurablossom: Whatever. Anyways! Ino, TenTen, Hinata! Want to come over my house? I'm bored and I need help on my homework!

Ino-pig, ShyGrl, TenWeapons: Sure, Sakura! We'll come over soon. Where's your house?

12Sakurablossom: It's at Potters Clay St. 8421.

Ino-pig, ShyGrl, TenWeapons: Coolio! Be there in a few!

RamenRamenRamen: Can we come over too, Sakura-chan?

12Sakurablossom: Sure, every one of you guys can come. Though, I doubt you're coming Uchiha, am I right?

SasukeUchiha: Why? You gonna miss me?

12Sakurablossom: You wish! But, I don't care, come over if you want. Peace!

Ino-pig has signed out

TenWeapons has signed out

ShyGrl has signed out

12Sakurablossom has signed out

RamenRamenRamen has signed out

SasukeUchiha has signed out

Neji-byakugan has signed out

Random has signed in

Random: Hello? Is anyone here? My name is Joshua. Hello?

Random has signed out

**At Sakura's House (Mansion)**

Sakura heard the door bell ring and instantly ran down the stairs to open her door for her friends. She was surprised that Sasuke actually came over. He must have read her expression because he answered with a "Naruto dragged me with him; the only way I could shut him up was to come with him." Sakura nodded and let all of them come in.

"Wow, Sakura-chan, your house is huge!" Naruto complimented, smiling broadly at her.

Sakura laughed. "It's not much." She said.

"Not much! What do you mean NOT MUCH? This house is freaking huge!" Ino practically yelled at her, gazing around in wonder. "Does you parent's live here with you?"

Sakura nodded. "Sometimes, but they're usually at work. They practically sleep there."

"Oh, well, let's go to your room!" TenTen said, changing the subject.

"Right, follow me everyone!" Sakura said, jogging up the long staircase.

**Sakura's Room**

Sasuke looked around Sakura's room, it seemed to be a normal room, though, and her room wasn't girly, for one. It had the color of cluorean blue on the walls and she had a light pink bed. It seemed like any normal room to her, not to girly, and not too much of a tomboy looking thing. She also had stuffed animals and some posters of her favorite bands, like Paramore or Panic! At the Disco.

"Nice room." Sasuke muttered to her.

Sakura shrugged. "Thanks."

Ino plopped down on Sakura's bed. "I love the room, Sakura, but I think you should let me redecorate it." Ino said, grinning at her slyly.

"Oh, no! Don't let her do it, Sakura! The last time she decorated someone's room, she painted everything like a princess' castle, all pink with unicorns. I was scarred for life. And I had to sleep in there!" TenTen said, frowning at the blonde girl who glared at her.

"Um, ok?" Sakura said the statement more of a question. "I'll make sure not to let her."

Ino groaned. "Oh, come on, it'll be fun!" Sakura shook her head. "Well, at least let me do your hair or something." She said.

Sakura thought about it. "Maybe." She answered.

All of them, surprisingly including Sasuke, were having a fun time. They watched some movies, such as The Princess Bride (The girls forced the guys to watch it) and My Soul to Take (A horror movie that the guys made the girls watch). The horror movie surprisingly didn't scare them. Well, except for Hinata. Ino, TenTen and Sakura would laugh every time they saw something pop out or die. All the boys looked at them like they were crazy, but they didn't care, they were enjoying it. After the movie, the group decided to play a little game of Truth or Dare.

"So, who wants to go first?" Ino asked.

Naruto abruptly raised his hand. "Me!" He said enthusiastically.

"Alright, Naruto, you go first." Sakura agreed.

Naruto looked around. "Hmm….let's see. Ah! Teme! Truth or Dare?" Naruto asked, smiling devilishly.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Hn. Dare, dope."

"Ok! Uh, I dare you to….uh….Oh! I dare you not to ask out any girl for the next three months!" Naruto said, grinning broadly at his wonderful dare.

Sasuke looked at him in disbelief. "You've got to be kidding me…" He hissed.

"If you don't do the dare, then you'd have to go out with Sakura-chan AND she has to break up with you." Naruto said, winking at Sakura, remembering about their talk earlier.

Sakura smirked. "Yeah, Sasuke, wouldn't that break you little streak of being the dumper, not the dumpy."

Sasuke glared at the both of them then sighed. "Fine, I accept the dare."

Naruto smirked. "Great. Now, it's your turn."

"Neji?"

"Truth." Neji said, not wanting to be in the position of being caught in the pissed off Uchiha's dare.

"Hm. Who do you like?" Sasuke asked.

Seeing how Neji hesitated, everyone was fairly curious. The silence went on for about five minutes when Naruto, being the impatient one, started fidgeting.

"Hurry up will you?" Naruto yelled out, earning a glare from the Hyuuga. Squealing in fright, Naruto quietly added a soft "please?" in the end.

Finally, Neji mumbled an inaudible name, even though they leaned in, they still couldn't hear him.

"Who?" Ino asked.

Neji sighed and spoke a little louder. "TenTen…" he mumbled, surprising every on even more when he started to blush a bit.

TenTen, who heard, started blushing bright red, Sakura and Ino giggled. "Aww!" They both squealed.

"Can we get a move on?" Neji glared at everyone.

"Hn. Sure." Sasuke answered.

"Alright, Sakura-san, truth or dare?" Neji asked.

"Hmm. I choose…" Then the pink-haired girl smirked, "dare."

Neji smirked as well. "I dare you, to go in the closet with the Uchiha for five minutes."


End file.
